Don't Go
by RavenHeart101
Summary: James realizes something... although he may just be too late. SLASH. AU. James/Remus and mentions of Sirius/Lily


* * *

Don't Go

By- RavenHeart101

Summery- James realizes something… and it may just be a too late.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. The song belongs to Nickelback and is called Far Away.

WARNINGS- SLASH AND HET PAIRINGS. JAMES/REMUS AND SIRIUS/LILY.

* * *

**This time, this place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, too late…**

* * *

James despised the hospital. He absolutely despised it. The reason you ask? Why, because he was stuck in there when he should have been here. 'Here' was the bed all the way across the hospital. He could not be sure if his friend was okay. James shut his eyes tightly trying to erase the image that seemed to be permanently sketched into his mind.

Remus was hurt… by James's own stupidity. He had gotten Sirius, Lily and himself in a load of trouble with whom but Mr. Evil-Supreme-Overlord-of-the-Century… more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. He remembered what had happened so easily it was as if it had happened only a second, and not a week, ago…

James desperately ran through the dark and damp woods searching for anything to tell him and his two friends where they were. Lily clung tightly to his arm, almost cutting off circulation and he expected himself to be elated… but no, he was more worried about saving his own ass.

"Where the hell are we Prongs?" His best friend Sirius piped up, pushing himself roughly after him and the red head.

"I don't know." He answered back with bared teeth. The whole forest looked the same. That is when they came to the edge of the forest, nearly tripping over a rather large rock.

Lily sighed with joy. "Thank God, we got out of there!" She said nearly breathless. James felt a strange twinge of irritation when she threw herself into his arms. He hugged her back awkwardly, noticing the look of jealousy pass through Sirius's blue grey eyes.

"Sadly you just happened to come out here."

* * *

**Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know…**

* * *

James turned around sharply, nearly colliding with the man who stood behind them. If you could even call him a man. His red eyes held pure evil, and James recognized him easily. He could have recognized the murderer anywhere. "Voldemort!" Lily yelled stating the obvious. James rolled his eyes at the girl, causing her to blush a light pink. Voldemort laughed cruelly.

"I'm glad you recognized me." He said calmly.

James snorted and pushed Lily behind him. "Yeah well the pictures in the paper do you justice."

"I'm glad to know that, Mr. Potter."

"Maybe you shouldn't be. They do say that the camera adds ten pounds but it looks to me like it subtracted ten." Sirius said bitterly. James glared at his best friend, trying, and failing, to tell him to keep his mouth shut.

Voldemort's eyes flashed. "Do you know who you're talking to, Black?"

"I believe we've already established that."

"Why you little-"

"Well you're not so big yourself."

"Sirius!" James hissed. Sirius just ignored him.

"Maybe you should listen to your friend, Black." Voldemort tried to keep his voice level.

"Maybe you should go find yourself one to listen to, yourself." Sirius bit back, hiding a smirk.

"_Crucio_!" The Dark Lord hissed, the jet of light hit the black haired boy directly in the chest, sending him sprawled on the ground. Sirius tried not to contort in anyway in pain, but it was hard. So instead, in withered a little, holding in his screams.

"STOP IT!" Lily threw herself at the dark lord, tackling him and making him lose his wand in the process. It dropped to the ground and Sirius's pain immediately stopped. James stood where he was, shocked. That was literally, when all hell broke loose…

* * *

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore…**

* * *

Death Eaters attacked from all sides, Lily was thrown to the side, and Sirius got up and began to help James fight. James felt as if he were on autopilot. He had absolutely no idea what he had done, but by the time the fighting had ceased he, Sirius and Lily were all laying on the ground along with around fifteen Death Eaters. Voldemort stood over the three fallen Gryffindors sneering. "You shouldn't have fought…" He paused for dramatic affect. "I have a little someone I'd like you to meet. You see he's going to give you a gift… one that you'll never forget."

"Who's this friend of yours?" James croaked out, attempting to regain all of his lost breath.

"Why, Fenrir Greyback of course. You've heard of him, haven't you James."

Oh yes, James had heard of him, so had Sirius if we wanted to get technical. His hazel eyes hardened in anger.

"So you do know him. Mind if I ask how?"

The three remained silent. James glanced to his right where Sirius was laid. Sirius was glaring at the man with all of his might. To his left Lily laid completely still, her gaze calm and collected.

* * *

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand…**

* * *

They needed help… and they needed it fast. Therefore, he did the only thing he could think of, which was not a very smart idea if I might say, and kicked out the Dark Lords feet. Voldemort fell to the ground in a clang, while James and Sirius sprang up from the ground like vipers. Of course, they had both forgotten about the Death Eaters surrounding them and were thrown to the ground after being hit by a particularly strong crucio. A silver haired man stepped in front of them; he kneeled down in front of James and pulled out a long golden knife. "I'm going to have fun with you." He snarled out predatorily. James's heart beat quickened. The man leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Bite 'em young I always say!" James whimpered as the man held the knife to his throat. He could hear Sirius yelling at someone to let him go and Lily screaming no in the distance, but they seemed so far away. He closed his eyes as the cold metal rubbed across his throat and prepared himself for a painful death. Lily screamed…

* * *

**I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know…**

* * *

…and, Fenrir fell forward and onto James, screaming like a banshee. He had a silver knife lodged in his back and James scrambled out from underneath the werewolf. He glanced all around him and his gaze landed on Remus. Who was standing behind all the Death Eaters and near Hagrid's Hut. James smiled breathlessly as his younger friend threw himself into his arms and pressed his head into his shoulder. James felt his arms go around Remus happily, although concern shinned in his eyes also, for he had not really noticed until now how much he was worried about the younger.

* * *

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore…**

* * *

"Are you okay?" He asked once they pulled away. He held Remus at arms length. Remus laughed quietly.

"Me? I should be the one asking you that. But yes, I'll be okay." He answered joy evident in his voice.

"Be okay? What do you mean by that?" James asked.

Remus had just lifted up his hand to show him the injury that he had received from picking up the silver knife when Sirius yelled out his name. Remus turned around fast, but not fast enough. One of the Death Eaters slid the same knife he had thrown into Fenrir into Remus's stomach. Remus looked shocked for what seemed like a year before the knife was removed. He fell back onto James not even making a sound. It seemed like it was in slow motion. James didn't know what to do, but he caught him and once he did it time seemed to regain it's pace… and sound. James collapsed with his fallen friend.

Voldemort laughed. "I believe our work here is done. Leave them be." He said before walking out of the Hogwarts grounds followed by his followers.

Sirius was out cold and Lily rushed over to his side. "Go get Madame Pomfrey." James yelled at her, he was on autopilot again. Lily nodded her consent before hopping off the ground and sprinting into the school. James applied pressure to his friend's wound with one hand, the other smoothed out the tawny hair. "Stay with me, Moony." He said his voice cracking.

"It hurts." Remus breathed out, tears falling down his face. It seemed to hurt him to talk… hell it seemed to hurt him to breathe.

"I know, I know. But you have got to hang on. You've got to." James begged, trying not to cry himself.

"I don' think I can." His words were beginning to slur, and his eyes were beginning to close.

"No, no, no! You cannot leave me, Remmy. You can't."

"S'sorry." He whispered, his eyes closing.

"NO! Damn it, Remus! Wake up!" He shook him violently, but it did not work. "Wake up, wake up, wake UP!" He yelled, tears streaming out of his hazel eyes. When he received no answer, his head collapsed onto the blood stained shirt. "Please don't go. _Please_."

* * *

**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know…**

* * *

James moaned and rolled over in his bed, tears falling freely down his face. He was sure that Remus was dead. He could not be! He would not just leave him like that, would he? He didn't even have to tell him- tell him what? James's face contorted in confusion. "That I love him." He whispered to himself. He moaned even louder than before and curled up in a ball in his hospital bed. He needed to see him now! Just incase he never got to see him again.

* * *

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long…**

* * *

James tiptoed across the hospital floor and crawled into the room across the hospital from him. He gazed at Remus uncertainly before smiling softly to himself. He stood directly beside of his best friend before he sat himself next to him. He placed his tan hand on the tawny hair, and pushed the bangs off to the side of his face. He felt the face lean subconsciously into the touch. James jumped back in surprise before he laughed. He was alive! Remus was alive! "James." Remus moaned softly, cracking open and eyelid. He smiled the best that he could at the raven-haired boy. James beamed back. "Come 'ere." It obviously still hurt him to talk. James knew what he meant.

* * *

**So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go…**

* * *

He crawled into bed beside him and wrapped his arms around his middle. Remus snuggled into his strong arms, smiling a little. "I love you." James whispered, smoothing back the tawny hair that he so loved again. Remus looked a little surprised at first.

"Wha' 'bout Lily?" He asked his voice soft and lined with sleep.

"What about her? Sirius likes her… that much is obvious." James replied, hugging Remus to his chest. "But let's not think about that tonight. I just want to hold you."

* * *

**Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing…**

* * *

James smiled as Remus drifted off to sleep. He himself just listening to the rhythmic sound of his breathing. He closed his eyes and thought of how content he felt right where he was. Lily was Lily… once he had really met he her he had started to see how she was more like a friend to him than anything else. Sirius on the other hand would get jealous whenever she hugged him and he soon figured out why. Sirius had a crush on his crush. James chuckled before looking back down at Remus.

* * *

**Hold on to me and, never let me go.**

* * *

And he vowed to himself and his love that he would never let him go.


End file.
